


Flying on Broken Wings

by Asher__Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I don't even know anymore, I needed an outlet, M/M, and I was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher__Queen/pseuds/Asher__Queen
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize your own strength until you've been face to face with your greatest weakness- Susan Gale





	Flying on Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you don't realize your own strength until you've been face to face with your greatest weakness- Susan Gale

 Armin always hated feeling weak.

 

More than anything, he hated the feeling that he couldn't stand on his own. The last thing he wanted to be was a burden. Eren, his closest friend, constantly tried to reassure Armin that he wasn't a burden, that he helped more than he would ever give himself credit for. But no matter how much Armin had wanted to believe him, he found himself loathing the body that could barely support himself, much less his friends. He loathed the mind that was always overthinking. The bruises that made themselves known on his ever pale skin. Everything. No matter how badly he wanted to change what he hated, the answer to the questions that burned in his mind was elusive, impossible to find above the sound that muddled everything he knew. How? How could he do anything to change it? Why should he? Why not just let himself be devoured by Titans? Why did he join the military in the first place? He was useless, so why? _Why?_   

Because he couldn't leave the friends that stayed with him through hell. Eren had defended him from kids who wanted to hurt him, to make him feel awful for being different. Eren had shown him that being different was okay, that was what made Armin him. While Mikasa had been a silent source of comfort, quiet and yet saying all that was needed. They stayed beside him when his grandfather no longer could, comforting him even though they were suffering from loss as well. The three had seen death right before their eyes and **still** decided to fight. Mikasa and Armin had followed Eren, and again, watched many of their comrades die in the fight to turn to the next page for humanity. They continued to fight, the thought of dying without avenging those poor souls was one Armin would not entertain. There was so much more to the world than the walls Armin knew, and he wanted to see those wonders he'd never seen before with his friends beside him like always. So as soon as the sun filtered in the barracks, Armin was awake and pulling on some loose fitting clothes. He would continue to fight for that future, that refuge. Even if it meant he had to force himself to run himself into exhaustion, to strengthen his body as best as he could until he reached his limit. He ran to the training grounds in quick, clumsy strides and continued to run until the sun had fully risen and his friends were gathering in the mess hall. His determination to rise above the thoughts that poisoned his mind fueled his strength, and he smiled even as his legs burned and lungs heaved. Soon, Armin fell to the ground in a mussed heap. His eyes were glassy, cheeks deep red from exertion, pink lips parted in a smile. Hopefully, if he continued to exercise, he would be able to keep up with the others or even pull ahead. No matter how unlikely that was, it felt closer to Armin's grasp. As he attempted to stand he realized how different his legs felt. They immediately gave out beneath him and he fell yet again. His jelly legs shook as he tried again, and slowly stumbled back to the barracks and changed into his uniform. Training would be difficult, for sure. But, as Armin joined his friends in the mess hall and sat down beside Eren, greeted warmly by the boy, Armin found that he didn't care. He would grow and help others to grow as well if it meant Armin felt useful.

Armin always hated feeling weak, but for once, he knew. Feeling weak allowed him to realize just how strong he really was.


End file.
